Taydeus
Taydeus, also known as Professor Warner Thaine, was a demon that was known for targeting vulnerable women and draining their life forces in order to maintain his immortality. He posed as a professor at Hilltowne University and targeted a student named Angela Wu, placing her in a coma, before targeting Mel Vera. He would be vanquished by the Charmed Ones. History Taydeus was an upper-level demon who had targeted women to steal their life force over the centuries. In 2018, Taydeus disguised himself as a famous scientist and college professor named Warner Thaine who became the center of a local scandal regarding sexual harassment. A student named Angela Wu, who later became comatose, accused Warner of sexual harassment and as a result he was suspended. Three months after Marisol Vera's death, Warner was cleared of all charges and returned to the university. The demon would target Mel Vera, in an attempt to steal her life force, but he would be vanquished by the Charmed Ones. With his last breath, Taydeus mocks the neophyte witches and tells them that he was not the one who killed their mother. Though he was dead, his body remained and Harry Greenwood jokingly suggested they may have to crack his neck, gouge out his eyes or eat his intestine to get rid of him, before Taydeus finally exploded. Personality Taydeus was a cruel and sadistic demon, taking pleasure in stealing the life force of women. He has little compulsion with killing, as he attempts to do that to Cam Russo, whom he mocks by saying "he's awful". Physical Appearance The mortal appearance of Taydeus was of a Caucasian male with graying hair. His true form was of a frost demon whose body was covered in ice and spikes, as well having clear blue eyes. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Cryokinesis:' The power to generate cold, throw spikes of ice and dematerialize into a cloud of frost. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with one's mind - sufficient to move a person. *'Limited Shapeshifting:' The ability to change one's physical appearance. Taydeus appeared as an older Caucasian man, and could shift to his true, ice-covered, demonic form at will. *'Life Force Absorption:' The ability to absorb the energy of a living being. Taydeus was said to have sustained himself by draining the life force of strong women. *'Frost Form:' The ability to transform one's body into a body of frost. ;Passive Powers *'Immortality:' The power to possess an infinite lifespan. *'Resistance:' The power to resist the powers of others. Appearances Trivia * Taydeus' demonic form might be inspired by the White Walkers from the hit series Game of Thrones. * Taydeus was the first enemy the sisters vanquished together. * Taydeus' demonic appearance in the aired pilot episode and in the promotional videos were vastly different. In the promos and trailers, he had the appearance of an old and disfigured man with black skin and white hair that extended to his neck. Whereas in the pilot episode, he had the appearance of a monster covered in icicles and frost. The reason for this drastic change is unknown. Gallery Taydeus-promo1.jpg|Taydeus in promotional videos Taydeus-promo2.jpg|Taydeus in promotional videos Taydeus-promo3.jpg|Taydeus in promotional videos Taydeus-promo4.jpg|Taydeus in promotional videos Warner.gif 1x01-transformation-Frost-form.gif Taydeus.png Cryokinesis.gif References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Hilltowne University Former Staff and Faculty Category:Vanquished Category:Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Book of Shadows Entries